Between Hell and Heaven
by ISungyi
Summary: "Hidupmu atau hidup orang yang kau cintai? Mana yang akan kau pilih?"/ Kyumin Fanfinction Yaoi/ Special project/ Dont Like Dont Read


**Between Hell and Heaven**

**Kyumin yaoi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special project for Isanghyun and Ridha Eonni**

**Happy Birthday**

_**special thanks to BOA and her song Between hell and heaven**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Hidupmu atau hidup orang yang kau cintai? Mana yang akan kau pilih?"_

_Sepasang foxy itu menatap pria jangkung yang duduk di sampingnya dengan serius. Hembusan angin malam meniup rambut-rambut halus yang menutupi sebagian dahinya. Namja manis itu terus menunggu dengan sabar. Menanti pilihan apa yang akan keluar dari bibir tebal pria di sampingnya._

_"Haiishhh… Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Kyuhyun terkekeh sembari mengusap rambut tebal Sungmin yang duduk di sampingnya._

_Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun, "Aniya.. aku hanya penasaran." Ujarnya kemudian._

_Kyuhyun menatap lurus ke arah Sungmin, membiarkan keheningan sementara waktu mengambil alih semuanya._

_"Jika itu kau, maka aku akan memilih hidupmu."_

_Sungmin tercekat. Namja manis itu kembali menatap Kyuhyun._

_"Apa kau takut Sungmin? Apa kau menyesal bersamaku sekarang?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan cemas._

_"Tidak Kyuhyun. Demi Tuhan aku tidak pernah menyesal bersamamu. Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu." Sungmin menyentuh wajah pucat Kyuhyun. Meyakinkan namja itu bahwa setiap kata yang ia ucapkan adalah yang sebenarnya._

_"Aku tahu sayang. Terima kasih" Kyuhyun meraih tangan putih Sungmin. Membawanya menuju ke bibirnya. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengecup punggung tangan Sungmin kemudian menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya._

**19 Juni 2014**

"Kyuhyun!" Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke pelukan Kyuhyun, "Dari mana saja kau? Aku mencemaskanmu." Ujarnya sembari mempererat pelukannya.

Kyuhyun tak sempay membalas pelukan Sungmin, dan segera melepaskan pelukan itu sedikit kasar.

"Kau harus segera pergi dari Seoul" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam. Pemuda tampan itu bahkan tidak menghabiskan waktu yang lama untuk menerobos ke dalam apartemen Sungmin.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu? Apa yang terjadi?" Sungmin sedikit berlari mengikuti langkah kaki Kyuhyun. _Namja_ jangkung itu telah mengeluarkan seluruh pakaian Sungmin dari dalam lemari dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam koper dengan tergesa.

"Kyu kita harus bicara." Sungmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun. Memaksa pemuda itu untuk menatapnya barang sebentar.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya" Kyuhyun menatap wajah manis kekasihnya. Tangan kekarnya membelai lembut wajah putih Sungmin dan mengecup keningnya singkat.

"Kau harus segera pergi. Aku sudah membelikanmu tiket. Kau akan pergi ke Belanda. Donghae _hyung_ akan menemanimu selama di sana, aku sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa kau akan ke sana hari ini."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dalam dan menggenggam tangan kekasihnya erat.

"Jangan membuatku cemas Kyu. Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin dan mendekapnya erat.

"Kau ingat perkataanku tempo hari? Ketika kau bertanya hidup siapa yang lebih penting untukku. Hidupku, ataukah orang yang ku cintai?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Kau adalah yang terpenting dalam hidupku Sungmin. Aku akan lakukan apapun untuk melindungimu."

"Dari apa Kyu?" Sungmin mendorong tubuh kekar Kyuhyun. "Kau ingin melindungiku dari apa? Dari siapa? Sedetikpun aku tidak pernah meragukan kata-katamu. Aku tahu kau akan selalu melindungiku. Tetapi setidaknya katakan kepadaku. Kau ingin melindungiku dari apa?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya, "Akan lebih baik jika kau tidak mengetahuinya."

"Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku Kyu?"

"Aku bahkan mempercayakan nyawaku padamu Ming."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin melindungimu."

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya, "_gurae._ Hiduplah dengan rahasiamu Kyu. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Kau memintaku untuk pergi ke Belanda, baik aku akan pergi sekarang juga."

Sungmin menarik kopernya dan berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun di dalam kamar mereka. Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya, menghirup wangi vanilla yang masih tertinggal dalam ruang tempat peraduan cinta mereka setiap malam.

"Sungmin-_ah!"_ Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin!" _namja_ tampan itu berlari menyusul Sungmin, menarik lengannya kemudian mengecup bibir _kissable_ Sungmin.

Ciuman itu terasa begitu hangat namun menyedihkan di saat bersamaan. Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya dan membiarkan bibir Kyuhyun bergerak menyapu bibirnya.

"Aku berjanji, setelah ini tidak akan ada rahasia lagi diantara kita."

Sungmin membuka kedua matanya, menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu dekat denganya. _Namja_ manis itu membelai kulit pucat Kyuhyun dan kembali menarik bibir pemuda tampan itu kemudian menciumnya. Koper yang berada di dalam genggamannya terlepas begitu saja. Sungmin nyaris berjinjit agar bisa leluasa menguasai bibir Kyuhyun, jika _namja_ jangkung itu tidak sigap dan mengangkat pinggul Sungmin.

Kedua keturunan adam itu saling melumat dan mendominasi bibir pasangan mereka. Suara lenguhan Sungmin mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk mengekplorasi bibir Sungmin semakin dalam.

"Hentikan Sungmin" Kyuhyun sedikit terengah dan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kecewa.

"Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat." Bisik Kyuhyun mencoba meyakinkan Sungmin.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya kemudian mengangguk singkat, "Aku mengerti" ujarnya kemudian.

"Tunggu" Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin, _namja_ tampann itu mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan liontin salib dan memakaikannya di leher Sungmin.

"Apa ini Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin menatap liontin salib yang telah menggantung dilehernya.

"Nyawa dan kepercayaanku." Bisik Kyuhyun sembari mengecup kening Sungmin. "Simpanlah baik-baik. Aku mencintaimu Sungmin." Kyuhyun mengulas senyuman terbaiknya, melepaskan kepergian kekasihnya meski dalam hati ia sangat tak rela.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan mobil kesayangannya, tangan kanannya terus meremas liontin salib pemberian Kyuhyun sebelum perpisahan mereka.

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya. Satu bebannya sedikit terangkat setelah meminta Sungmin untuk pergi sementara. Setidaknya Sungmin akan aman selama ia tidak berada di Seoul.

**Ddddrrrrtttttt**

Kyuhyun menatap layar ponselnya. Seketika senyumannya menghilang begitu saja.

"_Na-ya._" Sapa Kyuhyun singkat. Terdengar gelak tawa dari orang di seberang sana membuat Kyuhyun semakin menggeram marah.

"Kau kira dengan menyingkirkan kekasihmu maka kau sudah bisa melindunginya?"

Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua matanya. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah kalah Kyuhyun-_ah,_" ejeknya. "kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan Cho Kyuhyun. Serahkan dokumen-dokumen itu, maka aku akan membebaskanmu dan kekasihmu."

"Aku akan membunuhmu Choi Siwon!" ancamnya, "seujung rambut saja kau menyentuh Sungmin. Aku bersumpah kau tidak akan pernah bisa melihat matahari esok hari."

"Hahahahaha… apa yang bisa kau lakukan Detektif Cho Kyuhyun?" tawa Siwon puas. "kau tahu jika dokumen itu tersebar bukan hanya aku yang akan hancur, tetapi Jaksa Cho, ayah yang sangat kau banggakan itu juga akan ikut terkubur bersamaku."

"Kau sedang mengancamku sekarang?"

"Aku bukan hanya mengancammu Cho Kyuhyun. Aku bahkan sedang memojokkanmu ke Neraka."

"Aku akan tetap mempublikasikan kejahatanmu presdir Choi Siwon. Mengancam Jaksa, pembunuhan , pemerkosaan dan penggelapan pajak"

"Kakakmu mati bukan karena aku Kyuhyun-_ah,_kau harus ingat itu. Ayahmu sendiri yang mengorbankan puterinya kepadaku."

"DIAM KAU BERENGSEK!"

"Hahahahahahaha… kau belum tahu cerita yang sebenarnya? Cho Ahra, gadis yang sangat cantik, dan ayahmu menjual kakakmu kepadaku. Tentu saja aku menerimanya. Kau bisa bayangkan, bagaimana tubuh mungil kakakmu itu meronta di atas ranjangku."

Kyuhyun merasakan darahnya memanas, "kau menjebak ayahku."

"Presdir Cho adalah orang yang tamak dan aku hanya memanfaatkan ketamakannya."

"Aku akan membunuhmu Choi Siwon. Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu."

"Aku menunggu saat itu Cho Kyuhyun" Siwon berucap santai, "tapi sebelum itu ada nyawa yang harus kau selamatkan terlebih dulu."

Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya,"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bawa dokumen itu padaku."

"_Yoboseyo, yoboseyo"_ Kyuhyun meremas ponselnya. Perasaan cemas mulai menghantui dirinya. Tak berapa lama ia merasakan ponselnya kembali bergetar.

"Kyuhyun-_ah"_ nada suara itu terdengar sangat cemas. "Mobil Sungmin terbalik di jalan tol."

Kyuhyun tak perlu menunggu penjelasan lain dari penelpon itu._ Namja_ tampan itu segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melajukan kendaraannya secepat kilat.

.

.

.

**_Mansion Blue_**

Sebuah bangunan bak istana berdiri dengan kokohnya di tengah-tengah lahan seluas hampir 2 hektar. Pilar-pilar tinggi menjulang di antara pintu depannya seolah menjadi peringatan bagi setiap orang yang berusaha untuk mendekat. Halaman belakangnya terhampar bak lapangan golf yang begitu luas. Puluhan mobil-mobil berharga milyaran dolar terparkir dengan rapinya di dalam garasi pemiliknya. Ratusan penjaga berbadan kekar dan berbaju hitam berbaris rapi layaknya anjing penjaga rumah yang siap menyalak ketika sang pemilik memerintahkannya. _Mansion_ itu dikenal dengan nama _Mansion Blue._ Rumah pribadi dari pimpinan mafia berbahaya dari Korea. Bahkan _blue house_ pun takluk kepada mereka.

Seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 36 tahun nampak berdiri di depan jendela besar di ruang kerjanya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam gelas kaca berisi vodka yang belum setetespun di sentuhnya. Pemuda itu berbadan tegap, dengan setelan kemeja hitam yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Rambut hitamnya tersisir rapi ke belakang. Tatapan matanya yang tajam seolah mengisyaratkan setiap orang yang menatapnya untuk selalu bersikap waspada.

_Krriieeettt_

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka lebar. _Namja_ tampan itu melirik tajam kemudian kembali terfokus pada pemandangan di depan jendela luasnya.

"Dokumen itu tidak bisa kami temukan Tuan Choi. Pemuda bernama Lee Sungmin itu tidak membawanya."

Siwon menaikkan ujung bibirnya kemudian meneguk vodka yang ada di dalam gelas kacanya.

_PYAAAARRRR_

Dengan satu tangan, pemuda bermarga Choi itu melemparkan gelas kacanya hingga pecah berserakan di atas lantai.

"_Josonghamnida, sajangnim."_

"Pergilah. Siapkan diri kalian. Kita akan menerima tamu hari ini. Jangan menghalanginya dan biarkan dia masuk. Dokumen itu akan datang dengan sendirinya." Lagi-lagi sebuah seringaian muncul menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Kim Young Won atau Cho Kyuhyun. Kita lihat siapa yang akan menyerahkan nyawanya terlebih dahulu kepadaku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berlari tergesa di koridor rumah sakit. Keringat mengalir deras membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Namja itu hampir tidak bisa merasakan kedua kakinya namun ia tetap memaksa berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Maaf Tuan, anda hanya bisa mengantar sampai di sini." Seorang wanita berpakaian suster menghentikan langkah kaki Kyuhyun.

Namja tampan itu menatap wajah kekasihnya untuk yang terakhir kali.

"AKU AKAN MENUNGGUMU DI SINI! SUNGMIN-AH! KAU HARUS MEMBUKA MATAMU SEGERA!" Kyuhyun mulai berteriak-teriak meski tubuh Sungmin sudah menghilang dibalik pintu ruang operasi. Kangin menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan menyeretnya menjauh dari kamar operasi.

"Sudahlah Kyu, biarkan dokter melakukan tugasnya" Ujar Kangin tegas.

Kyuhyun menampik tangan kekar Kangin dan memilih untuk berdiri menjauh dari pemuda yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lampu ruang operasi mulai menyala. Seluruh buku jarinya memutih karena telapak tangannya teralalu kuat menggenggam. Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya sendiri, bahkan menyiksa dirinya sendiripun tak sanggup meredakan penyesalan yang menggerogoti perasaannya.

_"Jika itu kau, maka aku akan memilih hidupmu."_

Kata-kata terkhir itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun tak berdaya. Janji yang ia ucapkan pada Sungmin hari itu nyatanya tak sanggup ia lakukan. Nyawa pemuda manis itu justru di ambang kematian karena dirinya.

"BERENGSEK!" Kyuhyun melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan menghantam dinding yang ada di depannya. Nafasnya memburu seolah ia baru saja berlari ribuan kilometer jauhnya.

"Hentikan Kyuhyun!" Kangin bereriak lantang, menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang mungkin saja bisa patah setelah memukul dinding beton itu higga retak.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan Kangin. _Namja_ jangkung itu bahkan mengabaikan warna kebiruang yang mulai tercetak di punggung tangannya.

_Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan Cho Kyuhyun_

Kyuhyun menajamkan telinganya, mencoba mangulang kembali suara-suara yang pernah

didengarnya sebelum ini.

_Serahkan dokumen-dokumen itu, maka aku akan membebaskanmu dan kekasihmu._

Kyuhyun menggeram. Tangannya mengepal erat menggambarkan rasa dendam yang membakar seluruh perasaannya. Dengan langkah gontai Kyuhyun mulai berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"Kau mau kemana? Jangan bertindak bodoh Kyuhyun-ah." Kangin memperingatkan.

Kyuhyun menatap Kangin sinis, "Jangan menyentuhku" ujarnya tegas.

Kangin melepaskan pegangannya di bahu Kyuhyun. Sangat paham jika pemuda itu kini sangat membencinya.

"Choi Siwon sangat licik Kyu. Kau tidak bisa melawannya dengan tergesa-gesa."

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku. Aku tidak akan mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu. Choi Siwon telah membuat orang yang kucintai tergeletak di sana. Dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan ia hidup dengan nyaman setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada Sungmin."

Kangin memalingkan wajahnya, "Kau tahu aku selalu menyesali tentang apa yang terjadi pada _noona_mu Kyu."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Kau sadar bahwa penyesalan tidak akan pernah berguna sedikitpun bukan? Ahra _noona _ meninggal karena kau, dan penyesalanmu tidak bisa merubah apapun Kim Young Won."

Kyuhyun menatap Kangin tajam, membuat namja tambun itu tak sanggup untuk menyangkal semua ucapan Kyuhyun dan membiarkan pria itu pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Kangin menatap punggung Kyuhyun. Bayangan kematian Ahra 3 tahun silam kembali terlihat jelas di kedua matanya. Bagaimana Siwon tertawa puas melihat ia meratapi tubuh tak bernyawa kekasihnya. Bahkan sampai kematiannya kelak ia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan tawa menyakitkan itu.

**Flashback**

_"Kau punya pilihan yang sangat mudah Detektif Kim Young Won." Siwon memerkan seringannya. Tangan kanannya menjambak rambut Ahra sementara tangan kirinya siap menarik pelatuk yang dapat memecahkan kepala Ahra dalam sekali tembakan._

_"Lupakan kasus yang kematian ayahmu, serahkan semua bukti itu maka aku akan membiarkan Ahra tetap hidup. Atau kau lebih suka melihat kepala cantik kekasihmu itu hancur karena senjataku?" Siwon kembali menyeringai._

_Kangin menatap wajah ketakutan Ahra. Pikirannya terbelah antara menyelamatkan orang yang amat ia cintai ataukah menuntut keadilan atas kematian ayahnya._

_"Kau tidak punya banyak waktu Kangin-ah."_

_"1"_

_Nafas Kangin memburu semakin cepat._

_"2"_

_Ahra menggeleng pelan, mata berairnya menatap Kangin dengan penuh keyakinan untuk yang pertama kalinya. Kangin tidak menyadari apa yang dipirkan Ahra saat itu, namun sedetik kemudian suara ledakan pistol membuat Kangin tersadar akan isyarat yang di berikan Ahra. Gadis 20 tahun itu menarik pelatuk pistol Siwon dengan tangannya sendiri. Bahkan sebelum Siwon mengucapkan angka 'tiga'. Sebelum Kangin membuka mulutnya untuk memilih nyawa Ahra. Gadis itu telah lebih dulu memilih kematiannya. Untuk pertama kalinya Kangin merasa seperti bernapas di dalam neraka. Pemuda tampan itu segera berlari menahan tubuh Ahra sebelum jatuh di lantai yang keras. Kepala cantinya berdarah setelah peluru perah menembus tulang tengkoraknya. Kangin menangisi kepergian Ahra di depan matanya. Sebagian jiwanya seakan ikut terangkat bersama dengan jiwa Ahra yang mulai meninggalkan raganya._

_"ANDWAAAEEEEE!"_

_._

_._

_._

**_FlASHBACK END_**

Kangin menutup kedua mata dan telinganya. Rasa sakit 9 tahun silam itu kembali menggerogoti perasaannya. Air mata yang berusaha di simpannya untuk membuatnya lebih kuat mau tak mau akhirnya jatuh juga. Kangin menangis dalam kesendirian. Setelah kematian Ahra kini ia harus di hadapkan pada kenyataan yang sama. Lee Sungmin adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya. Orang yang sudah dianggapnya seperti saudara, dan kini ia harus mengalami hal yang sama seperti Ahra.

Kangin menatap pintu ruang operasi yang tertutup rapat, membayangkan keadaan Sungmin yang harus berjuang melawan kematian.

"_Jogiyo,_ apa kau wali pemuda yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan itu?"

Kangin mengangkat wajahnya, "_nuguseyo?"_ tanyanya curiga.

"_cho-neun Ryeowook imnida._ Tidak sengaja aku melihat kejadian mengerikan itu. Aku berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa pemuda itu, tetapi pemuda itu justru memberikan aku ini."

Kangin menerima sebuah kalung salib yang diberikan pemuda bernama Ryeowook itu.

"Pemuda ini memberi aku ini dan memintaku untuk segera pergi dari sana. Tak berapa lama aku melihat puluhan orang berpakaian hitam menuju ke arah kami. Aku sangat panik dan memutuskan bersembunyi tak jauh dari sana. Aku melihat mereka seperti tengah mencari sesuatu."

Kangin menatap kalung salib itu dengan teliti.

"Mungkinkah?"

"itu adalah USB."

Kangin menatap Ryeowook, "apa mereka melihat kau membawa ini?"

Ryeowook menggeleng, "Aku segera membunyikan sirene polisi dan pria-pria itu segera berlari tanpa sempat melihatku."

Kangin menepuk punggung Ryeowook, "terima kasih Ryeowook-_ssi._ Terima kasih."

Ryeowook mengangguk singkat dan melihat Kangin mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"_Yoboseyo, Park sajangnim"_ Kangin menghubungi atasannya, "Kyuhyun sepertinya memberikan bukti-bukti itu kepada Sungmin sebelum menyuruhnya pergi. Bukti itu sekarang ada di tanganku."

"_Ne,_ kita akan menangkap mereka segera dengan bukti-bukti ini."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan ruang kerja ayahnya. Puluhan penjaga nampak sigap berusaha mencegah detektif muda itu membuat keributan,

"Presdir Cho sedang ada tamu asing Tuan, mohon untuk bisa menunggu di luar, kami akan sampaikan kedatangan Anda."

Seketika itu Kyuhyun melemparkan tatapan membunuhnya hingga membuat para penjaga itu tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"T-Tuan"

Tanpa peringatan, Kyuhyun membuka paksa ruang kerja ayahnya. _Namja_ tampan itu menatap tiga orang asing yang sedang berbicara dengan ayahnya. Kyuhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya sekilas kemudian menatap lurus ke arah ayahnya.

"_Ehm,, Josonghamnida"_ Presdir Cho membungkuk singkat kemudian member isyarat pada Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya.

**PLAAAAAAK**

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi pucat Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Kau pikir kau siapa HAH?" Presdir Cho nyaris kehilangan seluruh kontrol dirinya.

Kyuhyun mendengus ke arah ayahnya, _namja_ tampan itu tak sedikitpun terlihat gentar di depan ayah kandungnya. Justru sorot matanya mengisyaratkan kebencian yang teramat sangat.

"Sudah cukup bagimu untuk berpura-pura menjadi orang terhormat,_ aboji."_ Kyuhyun membuka suaranya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kartu tanda pengenalnya sebagai seorang detektif.

"Aku detektif Cho Kyuhyun akan membuka kembali kasus pembunuhan jaksa Kim Jong won 12 tahun silam yang melibatkan dirimu dan Choi Siwon."

"_Mwo?"_

"Kau dan Choi Siwon, bersekongkol membunuh jaksa Kim Jong Won ketika dia menyelidiki penyimpangan pajak yang kau lakukan bersama dengan Choi Siwon. Kejahatanmu tidak akan bisa diampun, _aboji._ Membunuh dan menjual puteri sulungmu demi melancarkan semua usahamu. Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkanmu."

**PLAAAAAK**

Presdir Choi kembali menampar Kyuhyun.

"Beginikah kau mebalasku? Setelah aku berusaha membesarkanmu dan kakakmu?"

"Kau membesarkan kami layaknya anjing yang harus menuruti semua kemauanmu. Kau membuat Ahra hidup bagaikan mati selama 3 tahun. Kau membuat ibu meninggal karena tertekan dengan keadaan Ahra. Dan sekarang kau mempertanyakan balasanku kepadamu?"

"Ahra dan ibumu meninggal karena kemauan mereka. Dan itu bukan kesalahan ayah." Bentak presdir Cho kesal.

"Kau ingin aku menjelaskan bagaimana Ahra meninggal,_ aboji?"_ Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Usianya baru 17 tahun saat kau meninggalkannya _mansion blue._ Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar teriakan dan rintihan Ahra di dalam mimpimu? Bagaimana _yeoja_ 17 tahun itu diperkosa dan dilecehkan oleh Choi Siwon? Pria yang 7 tahun lebih tua darinya?"

Kyuhyun menyeka air matanya, "Apa kau tidak bisa melihat bagaimana Ahra seperti mayat hidup setelah pelecehan itu? Ketika Choi Siwon mengembalikan puterimu setelah selama 2 minggu melecehkannya tanpa henti. Apa sedetikpun _aboji_ tidak merasakan sakit?" Kyuhyun mulai menangis. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Ahra terlihat lebih menyedihkan dibandingkan saat kematiannya.

"Dan 3 tahun setelah itu, kau membiarkan Ahra kembali dalam cengkraman Siwon. Menjadikannya alat untuk mengancam Kangin _hyung_ yang tidak lain adalah putera dari Kim Jong won, pria yang telah kau bunuh sebelumnya. Apa kau sadar seberapa besar dosamu kepada Ahra, _aboji?"_

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti."

"Tentu saja aku tidak mengerti" Kyuhyun berteriak keras. "aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa ada seorang ayah yang tega membuat anak-anaknya hidup menderita seperti di neraka. Bagaimana bisa ada seorang ayah sepertimu, _aboji."_ Isak Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu seperti ini. Harus ada yang menghentikanmu _aboji._ Dan orang itu adalah aku. Semua bukti-bukti kejahatanmu akan kuserahkan pada kejaksaan. _Josonghamnida_ _aboji."_

Kyuhyun meninggalkan presdir Cho yang mematung di dalam ruangannya. Pria paruh baya itu terlihat cemas dan ketakutan di saat bersamaan.

"Lakukan sesuatu" Presdir Cho memerintahkan seorang anak buahnya, "kau harus menghentikan Kyuhyun."

Presdir Cho memejamkan kedua matanya. "Ini yang terbaik untukmu Kyuhyun-_ah._ Akan lebih baik kau mati di tangan ayahmu sendiri daripada harus mati di tangan Choi Siwon seperti kakakmu."

**TBC or END?**

Happy Birthday Lee Sanghyun Eonni dan Kak Ridha

Mianhae tidak bisa membuat yang lebih dari ini.

Terima kasih banyak dan semoga kalian selalu panjang umur dan bahagia ^^

terima kasih untuk semua teman-teman yang selalu support

maaf belum bisa mengabulkan update Song For You

Isungyi

(Blitar, 22 juni 2014)


End file.
